csofandomcom-20200223-history
Threat
ContactBGM Threat (zs_defense) is the third Zombie Scenario: Season 3 map in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The player will face AMP Suit in this map. It will appear after several moments of Round 1. The players must destroy it before it destroys the main computer. Storyline David Black’s AFC army has overcome the difficulties and succeeded in entering the Vanguard headquarters to investigate the incident that happened there. However, the intense battle that they had before entering the headquarters resulted in the death of lots of people and the injury of Erika, who is like a daughter to David. Meanwhile, Norman was monitoring the situation through closed-circuit cameras, and he was thinking of an idea to escape with the help of David Black's army. Norman sent AMP Suit to the AFC army to support them as their military strength has decreased… David Black secured the munitions factory facility inside the headquarters as a strategic foothold to brace up for battle and fought against the zombies. An intense battle has begun that decides the fate of the army! Goals Protect the main computer in the munitions factory and wait for backup. Tips *You can check the zombies’ location through the mini-map. *You can kill the zombies by manipulating various devices installed on the passage with the keyboard button. *Your defense will be more effective if you use the stationary heavy machine gun on the 2nd floor. *Various devices are installed on the passage that connects to the computer which is under protection. *Utilize the devices to defend against the zombie’s approach more efficiently. *AMP Suit will never enter the headquarters unless all walls around have been destroyed, it will continue to circle around to find wall and destroy it. *Only Enhanced Regular Zombies (orange) will attack player while the others are concentrating on walls. *The more walls defended the more time player will get to defeat AMP. Professional players usually defeat AMP before it enters the headquarters. Transcripts #''David Black: Erika! Her injury is serious.'' #''Erika: Argh...'' #''David Black: Damn it... Let’s secure this place as a strategic foothold and brace up for the battle!'' #''Norman: Where are you? Are you really coming to save me?'' #''David Black: Ignore him first! The most important thing now is bracing up for the battle!'' #''David Black: Something might be wrong... It seems like the zombies are possessed by something and gathering here.'' #''Norman: Shit, I have no choice. Okay, I will send my support troops there. Don’t lose your way and find me later!'' #''David Black: Okay, I will wait for the support troops.'' #''David Black: Let’s wait for the support troops here! Utilize the terrain!'' #''Norman: I have sent you AMP Suit to support you. It might have already arrived there.'' #''Norman: Use them to defeat the zombies!'' #''David Black: Is that your idea of support? Are you out of your mind?'' #''David Black: It has already been infected...'' #''David Black: Damn it! Let’s kill him and move out now!'' #''David Black: A strong zombie has appeared on the first floor of the main hall! Defeat it first!'' #''David Black: The zombie has entered the main hall!'' #''David Black: We must protect the computer and defeat the zombie!'' #''David Black: The zombies have started to attack from above! Block them!'' #''David Black: Where is this siren sound coming from all of a sudden!? Damn it! It’s another zombie!'' #''Norman: You guys are doing better than I thought. I’m sorry but I am taking Erika with me!'' #''David Black: No! Erika!'' #''David Black: Norman! What have you planned?'' #''David Black: Brothers! I know you guys are tired but we can’t give up here. We must continue to pursue him and rescue Erika! Hurry up!'' #''David Black: A strong zombie has appeared on the second floor of the main hall! Focus fire on it!'' Release date Threat was released on: *South Korea: 31 January 2013. *Singapore/Malaysia: 28 January 2014. *Indonesia: 26 February 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 4 June 2015. Achievements Honor mission Gallery Posters= img_threat.jpg|Wallpaper File:Loadingbg_zs_defense.png|Loading background File:Threat_boss.jpg|Boss model File:Threat_screenshot2.jpg|Boss concept art File:Threat_heat_processor.jpg|Heat processor File:Threat_gas_jet.jpg|Gas jet File:Threat_laser_beam.jpg|Laser beam zs_defense_radar.png|Map overview (Radar) File:Threat_promo_jp.jpg|Japan poster File:Threat_boss_jp.jpg|Ditto File:Threat_reward_jp.jpg|Ditto 20130213ff_1.jpg|China poster 487993_458207287582345_416690222_n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Threat_SG_MY_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster 1393300972 incso 20140221 20140226 patchdesign-megaxus v2.jpg|Indonesia poster Threat_CSOI_webbackground.png|Ditto, website background |-| Screenshots= File:Threat_spect1.jpg|Official screenshot File:Threat_spect2.jpg|Ditto 304763 10200587093385015 158290768 n.jpg|Compressor machine 299324_10200587110465442_2088096988_n.jpg|Ditto File:Threat_erica.jpg|Protecting Erika File:Threat_wall_hp.jpg|Wall HP File:Threat_calling_aristrike.jpg|Calling aistrike 481933 495592027159204 159141655 n.jpg|Pressing the button File:Threat_screenshot3.jpg|Using Mounted machine gun zs_defense_20140227_2248000.jpg|Approaching another AMP Suit zs_defense_20140227_2216250.jpg|Ditto, Kidnapping Erika Trivia *Threat means an expression of an intention to inflict pain, harm or punishment. *This is the first Zombie Scenario map that consists only 1 round. *This is the first Zombie Scenario map that introduces a new gameplay: Defense. The mission is protecting Erika. *An unconscious Erika can be seen inside a chamber on the second floor of the tower. Later, she will be kidnapped by another AMP Suit after the players have destroyed the previous one. *The alarm sound is taken from Half-Life. *Sometimes, this map gets a bug that after zombies and the boss destroyed the main computer, the game does not end (the Wall HP runs out and counted as Round Failed). The zombies still attack the main computer while only boss and Ganymedes attack players. The players can use this bug to defeat the boss easier. *Until now, this is the only Scenario map that shows the radar in game. *Psycho and Voodoo Zombies do not appear in this map. *During its first release in South Korea region, it caused severe instability issues which rendered the game almost unplayable. This still occurs but in lesser magnitude, since it's a common issue as more entities spawns and models are used the latency increases in consequence. *A bug which renders the AMP Suit stuck can be achieved by standing on the spot where it lands - The player must lead all the way until it makes contact with the corridor entrance (see Gallery). Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Zombie scenario 3 maps Category:Defense type maps Category:Maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Small-sized maps Category:Complicated maps